Wu Family
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [EXO] [CRACK PAIR] Kisah sepasang pria dengan keempat anaknya yang luar biasa. This is KrAy/FanXing, crack, BL, DLDR


**EXO bukan milik author** , melainkan SM Entertainment, begitu pula para anggotanya dan barisan mantan, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.

 **Wu Family** **© 201** **8**

 _Kaizen Katsumoto_

 _Warning_ : _**CRACK PAIR**_ _,_ family, BL, mungkin juga yaoi (tergantung ide yang muncul), OOC, AU, typo, dll

 _Summary_ : Kisah sepasang pria dengan keempat anaknya yang luar biasa.

.

Pengenalan Tokoh:

Adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris, seorang kepala keluarga berusia 30an yang narsis. Kris mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyukai serta menyayangi anak-anak, hal itu terbukti saat dia mendapatkan empat anak bersama kekasihnya. Kris seorang pegawai di perusahaan swasta yang pulang selalu tepat pukul 6 sore. Meski dia mengatakan mencintai anak-anak namun dia selalu bertindak tegas pada mereka.

Wu Yixing atau Lay, pria yang lebih muda setahun dari Kris. Berkebalikan dari kekasihnya, dia mengatakan tidak menyukai anak-anak apalagi balita karena memiliki pandangan bahwa 'mereka sangat merepotkan'. Seorang ayah rumah tangga yang manis dan lembut, pantas Kris jatuh hati sampai rela menikahinya. Walau berkata benci anak-anak, Lay memiliki sikap keibuan untuk selalu memenuhi kebutuhan keempat anaknya. Kemampuan Lay adalah pandai memasak, menyanyi, dan menari (di atas kasur), sungguh uke idaman. (Woi, Kris jangan ngeces!)

Wu Minseok atau Xiumin adalah anak pertama mereka. Umurnya baru menginjak 6 tahun dan bersekolah di TK nol besar. Anak paling tua dari keempat bocah Wu. Pipinya cubby seperti bakpao (bahkan makanan favoritnya adalah bakpao) hingga sering dipanggil Baozi. Xiumin paling kalem dan jarang berbicara. Meski terlihat lemah tapi sebenarnya dialah yang paling kuat dari ketiga saudaranya.

Wu Luhan anak kedua yang seusia dengan Xiumin. Bocah paling atraktif dan hiperaktif-maksudnya dia tidak bisa diam barang sedetik pun. Bocah tampan cenderung cantik yang memiliki mata berbinar-binar seperti seekor rusa. Saking cantiknya Luhan, beberapa orang yang pertama melihatnya akan mengira dia anak perempuan.

Wu Jongdae atau Chen putra ketiga yang berusia 5 tahun. Kini dia mengenyam bangku taman kanak-kanak nol kecil, beda dari Xiumin dan Luhan yang berada di TK nol besar. Chen merupakan anak yang penurut dan berbakti kepada orangtuanya. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah anak yang pintar daripada kedua kakaknya, bahkan dengan kepintarannya kadang malah mengerjai -coret- memanfaatkan saudaranya yang lain.

Wu Zitao anak paling bontot berusia 4 tahun. Masih cadel. Dia duduk di bangku paud yang bangunan sekolahnya menyatu dengan sekolah ketiga kakaknya karena merupakan 1 yayasan. Anak yang paling manja dengan pipi gendut dan tubuh mungil bulat. Zitao sangat cengeng dan penakut, dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak ditemani boneka panda kesayangannya yang diberi nama Pandi. Meski begitu, Zitao sangat menyukai wushu. Tak jarang dia menonton acara TV mengenai seni beladiri dari Cina tersebut dan menirunya di rumah tentu dengan pengawasan orangtuanya.

Ada pula tetangga sebelah Kris yang bernama Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Kyungsoo. Mereka juga pasangan keluarga gay yang sayangnya belum tertarik memiliki anak.

Ada Park Chanyeol seorang teman dekat Chen di TK nol kecil dia anak berisik yang mempunyai telinga peri serta paling senang tersenyum pepsoden pada setiap orang. Apalagi jika tersenyum di depan Baekhyun maka akan ada tambahan bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran di sekitarnya.

Byun Baekhyun teman lain Chen yang paling senang jika membantu Chen mengerjai orang. Meski sering usil, Baekhyun sebenarnya anak baik-baik yang kelebihan energi. Biasanya dia akan ribut bersama Chanyeol tapi jika Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan kode-kode abstraknya maka Baekhyun akan disconnected, bahkan tak paham alias tidak peka.

Kim Jongin atau Kai adalah anak paud yang satu kelas dengan Zitao. Tak jauh beda dari dua orang di atas, Kai juga anak yang jail. Bersama Sehun mereka sering menjahili Zitao di sekolah. Anaknya manis meski mempunyai kulit agak gelap. Senang makan ayam, tiap membawa bekal pasti isinya paha ayam atau dada ayam.

Oh Sehun teman dekat Kai yang punya kulit pucat dan pipi tidak terlalu berisi seperti halnya Zitao dan Kai yang mungil. Masih cadel. Wajahnya stoic namun isengnya bukan main. Tak hanya teman sekelasnya tapi dia juga sering mengerjai guru bahkan murid dari TK sebelah.

.

.

.

Prolog

Kris Wu awalnya tinggal di Beijing, setelah bertemu serta menjalani hubungan gelap dengan seorang pemuda bernama Lay mereka pun memutuskan kawin lari karena jelas hubungan mereka akan ditentang oleh semua pihak. Keduanya sekarang menetap di kota Seoul dan memulai kehidupan baru.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Kris merasa sepi, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengadopsi beberapa buah hati demi mengisi warna kehidupan mereka yang abu-abu.

.

Kris-pria pirang rupawan itu tengah berlarian di padang rumput luas dengan _background_ gunung Fuji berdiri kokoh. Lay tampak berdiri tak jauh dari sana sambil memanggang barbeque, ia pun bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya. Tampaknya pemuda itu belum menyadari keberadaan Kris jadi Kris berjalan mengendap hingga tiba di belakang Lay lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Iseng, Kris meniup tengkuk Lay yang terkenal kesensitifannya namun bukan rasa geli yang tercipta, Kris malah merasakan pukulan pedih mengenai kedua pipinya.

"A-apaan, nih?"

Dan saat membuka mata, Kris menemukan seorang bocah berusia 4 tahun tengah asik menamparnya dengan tangan kosong. Meski tangan kosong tapi yahut sekali rasanya.

Ah, jadi semua tadi mimpi? Jalan-jalan ke Jepang itu hanya mimpi? Batin Kris merana.

" _Dad_ bangun! Tao mau mandi!" Ucap si bocah yang kini memajukan bibir mungilnya lima senti. Pipinya bulat kemerahan dengan perut buncit menggemaskan. Dia duduk menghentak-hentak di atas perut Kris yang masih mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya.

Tak tahan, Kris pun bangun sambil membawa bocah itu ke atas gendongan bahunya yang membuat putra bungsunya itu tertawa kesenangan. "Tao telbaaaang~!" Teriaknya merentangkan kedua tangan disertai rona di pipi.

Tak lupa Kris sedikit menunduk saat melewati pintu kamar, takut kejadian minggu lalu terulang. Saat dimana kepala Zitao-putra bungsunya tak sengaja terbentur ketika melewati pintu kamar. Ayolah, Kris itu sudah tinggi apalagi jika Zitao duduk di atas pundaknya. Akibat kecelakaan tragis itu membuat Zitao menangis meraung-raung dari pagi hingga siang dan berhenti setelah mendapatkan boneka panda baru dari ayahnya. Benar-benar dompet Daddy Kris yang malang.

Di meja makan sudah ada Lay yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya. Xiumin, dan Chen sudah duduk anteng di kursi masing-masing sementara Luhan berlarian mengelilingi meja makan seperti kipas angin, maklum anak mereka yang satu itu memiliki banyak kelebihan diantaranya kelebihan cantik, dan kelebihan hormon.

Lay masih berkutat dengan masakan di dapur saat sang _daddy_ menyempatkan diri mengacak surai cokelat Xiumin -yang masih setengah melek sambil menghisap jempol tangannya- sebelum melenggang ke kamar mandi bersama Zitao.

"Sayang, kau yang menyuruh Tao membangunkanku?" Tanya Kris sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya agar terdengar sampai dapur.

"Tidak, sayang! Tao sendiri yang melakukannya!" Seru sang papa rumah tangga seraya tersenyum manis, namun Kris tidak bisa melihatnya.

Kris menurunkan Zitao dari pundaknya. "Benarkah itu? Kau sendiri yang berinisiatif membangunkan papa?" Tanya Kris.

Zitao yang tidak paham pertanyaan bertingkat Kris hanya mengangguk cepat lalu berlari memasuki bathtub namun dicegah oleh ayahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar jagoan! Sebelum masuk ke sana, ingat untuk melepas bajumu terlebih dahulu." Zitao memiringkan sedikit kepalanya baru kemudian melepas pakaiannya sesuai perintah Kris. "Bagus, anak pintar!" Ucap sang daddy bangga.

Sementara itu, kita tengok ke meja makan. Lay sudah menyelesaikan nasi goreng sosis telur spesial-nya. Aroma sedap dari arah dapur membuat ketiga putranya menahan liur agar tidak menetes. Xiumin langsung tersadar, Luhan berhenti berlari dan duduk manis di kursinya, kakinya memang diam tapi kedua tangannya kini terkepal memegang sendok sambil dihentakan ke atas meja makan. Chen yang sedang mewarnai color book-nya dengan cepat turun dari kursinya dan pergi ke dapur.

"Papa, biar aku bantu!" Chen dengan cepat membawakan 1 piring untuk dirinya sendiri. Lay tersenyum melihat bocah itu berlarian kecil menyusulnya hingga ke meja makan.

"Luhan, taruh sendokmu! Xiumin, lap dulu ilermu, sayang!" Tegurnya. Kedua putranya langsung menurut tanpa protes karena sudah terlalu lapar.

Lay pun disibukkan dengan menyiapkan sarapan untuk putra-putra kecilnya sampai mendengar suara derap langkah kaki berasal dari kamar mandi. Tak lama suara tawa Zitao menggema diikuti teriakan Kris.

"Tunggu jagoan! Pakai dulu handukmu!" Teriak Kris membahana ketika melewati ruang makan. Kebetulan saja Lay dan ketiga putranya yang lain melihat kejadian itu.

Perempatan tak kasat mata sudah bertengger di kepala cokelat Lay. "Kris, pakai juga handukmu, sayang! Di sini banyak anak kecil!"

Tak lama, dari arah nan jauh terdengar pekikan bass Kris yang memekakkan telinga.

"AKHH!?"

.

Sementara di sebelah rumah mereka.

" _Baby_ , apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Junmyeon dijawab gelengan oleh pemuda yang bersangkutan.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, ayo tidur lagi." Sahut Kyungsoo setengah sadar.

.

Acara sarapan pagi keluarga Wu berakhir setelah Lay menyuapkan sendok terakhir ke mulut Zitao. Bocah mungil itu segera berlari dengan langkah pendek-pendek dan pantat yang bergoyang konstan sambil membawa Pandi dalam pelukannya menuju mobil di garasi rumah. Lay mengambil tas Zitao sambil mengantar suaminya sampai ke pintu depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang." Kata Lay seraya membenarkan letak dasi miring yang melilit di leher Kris.

"Iya, sayang. Jaga rumah ya." Balas Kris tersenyum tampan yang mau tak mau membuat wajah Lay merona jua.

Gemas Kris pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibir suaminya. Tampaknya bukan hanya Kris yang memiliki napsu tinggi karena Lay ikut membalas ciuman itu hingga terjadi adu lidah yang mencekam dan menegangkan.

"Iuh~ sampai kapan mereka akan berciuman seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan merasa jijik diikuti Xiumin yang memasang ekspresi sama, sementara Chen menghela napas seolah terbiasa sambil menutup kedua mata Zitao.

" _Gege_ , kenapa di sini gelap, ya? Apa mati lampu?" Tanya si penyuka panda seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada si boneka kesayangan.

.

 _(Cuplikan episode yang akan datang!)_

 _"_ _Saeng-nim_ _, dari mana asalnya bayi?"_

 _"Choi_ _saeng-nim_ _bilang jika sepasang kekasih berciuman maka mereka akan mempunyai bayi!"_

 _"Itu menjelaskan dari mana asalnya bayi! Semua masuk akal!"_

 _"Junmyeon-_ _ssi_ _dan istrinya tidak pernah berciuman, itulah alasan kenapa mereka tidak pernah mempunyai bayi."_

 _"Tapi bukannya tadi pagi_ _daddy_ _dan_ _papa_ _berciuman?"_

 _"Itu artinya mereka akan mempunyai bayi!"_

 _"Tapi Tao tidak suka ada bayi..."_

 _"Jangan merengek, Tao! Chen, ayo cepat! Kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut adik bayi yang akan lahir!"_

 _"Entahlah,_ _ge_ _. Aku merasa ada yang aneh."_

 _"Baekkie, aku juga mau punya bayi sama kamu~"_

 _"Kai, apa kita pernah ciuman?"_

 _"Sepertinya tidak."_

 _"Baguslah."_

 _"Hei! Perhatikan itu! Perut_ _papa_ _membesar! Kita benar-benar akan punya adik bayi!"_

 _"Kris, apa ada yang aneh denganku?"_

 _"Tidak ada, sayang. Kau tampak cantik seperti biasa-"_

 _-_ _ **Plak**_

 _= Episode 1 =_

 _Ciuman dan adik bayi_


End file.
